Nibble
by Azhy
Summary: —Soy Sakura Haruno, y no voy a enamorarme de ti. —No lo hagas. Tienes el cabello rosa. /KibaSaku. —For Milfeulles.


**_For Mar._**

_Disclaimer applied._

**.**

* * *

**.**

La conoció en otoño, y estaba seguro de que Hinata, en medio de tartamudeos, sonrojos y ojos opalinos soñadores, hubiera jurado que fue algo romántico.

Caminó hacia ellos (imprudente, ¿por qué lo hizo? La gente normalmente se alejaba de ellos —pocos (Hinata) soportaban demasiado tiempo a los dos chicos más escandalosos de Konoha juntos—, no se acercaba. Oh, pero ella definitivamente no era normal), o más bien, saltó hacia ellos de repente, agitando su mano pequeñita y delicada al frío viento que arrancaba las hojas de los árboles.

Les dio alcance sonriendo, una mano batiéndose aún en el aire y la otra escondida en su chaqueta.

—¡Sakura−chan!

Pudo escuchar que ella no se había acercado sino por otra razón que no fuera el chico a su lado, y la imperiosa necesidad de contarle algo sumamente importante. Los escuchó hablar por largos minutos —que parecieron una eternidad tan solo observando la delicada curva de su clavícula que parecía hundirse en su pecho cada vez que sonreía— sobre solo Dios sabe qué cosas, Sasuke y un «¡bien hecho, Sakura−chan!» a todo pulmón.

Entonces Naruto repentinamente pareció recordar que tenía compañía, y ella finalmente reparó en su presencia.

—Sakura−chan —la clavícula de Naruto también se hundía al decir su nombre—. Déjame presentarte a—

—Kiba —interrumpió, e inmediatamente añadió su apellido a su nombre porque había sido maleducado. Extendió atropelladamente su mano hacia ella, y pensó que sonreír sería un buen despiste de su nerviosismo.

(Jamás había tratado con alguien que tuviera el cabello rosado).

Ella le miró alzando la barbilla puntiaguda hacia su pecho —sintiendo que podía apuñalar su corazón con ella— porque era relativamente bajita. Y no parecía tener el mismo afán que Ino de usar tacones tan altos que más bien se convertían en un arma mortal cuando él iba descuidadamente por ahí levantando faldas sin reparar en melenas rubias y un carácter del demonio.

Ella era algo así como diferente. Cómo esas diferencias iguales que te flechan, cómo en una cursi novela o una adaptación de bajo presupuesto. Y ella tenía manos pequeñas de uñas descuidadas, pintadas —terriblemente— de menta. Y olía a tierra mojada. (Él tenía una gran facilidad para olerlo todo).

Entonces ella hizo el amago de sacar su mano derecha de la chaqueta y devolverle cortésmente el saludo, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. Lo saludó con la mano izquierda. Su pequeña mano izquierda que se enroscó con la suya —sucia, posiblemente llena de pelos— y la agitó con desgano y una sonrisa velada en un movimiento incómodo.

—Soy Sakura Haruno, y no voy a enamorarme de ti.

«Mucho gusto».

* * *

(—Sakura−chan es…así —se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Cuál es la palabra?

A Kiba le resonó un agudo «loca» en la cabeza.

—Nunca sabes que es lo que hará. Ella puede golpearte también, ¿sabes? ¡Muy fuerte! —rió cómo lamentando algo. Y, repentinamente, estaba serio (¿Naruto?)—. Así que por lo que más quieras —Akamaru—, Kiba, no hagas algo estúpido con ella).

* * *

Ese fue su consejo. Por supuesto, no lo siguió.

Vio su cabello rosado —en serio, ¿quién tiene el cabello rosa?— ondeando al frío compás del viento de otoño. Las hojas cayendo secas a su alrededor, el frío calándole los huesos y ella vistiendo una falda.

«Loca».

Y se la alzó, mostrando unas calzas negras que protegían sus interiores de la mirada indiscreta de curiosos sin quehacer como él (no era un pervertido, sólo un curioso). Ella volteó con los ojos llameantes y el ceño fruncido, y Sakura se veía en serio, en serio, muy bonita (porque su frente así no lucía tan ancha).

Entonces Sakura sacó su mano derecha de la chaqueta, donde siempre la resguardaba, y le propinó un golpe tan endemoniadamente fuerte que le hizo reconsiderar lo de sus manos, pequeñitas y delicadas.

Se fue de culo al piso y desde ahí pudo ver sus bonitas piernas blancas y su mano derecha vendada.

—¡Idiota! —le gritó—. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! —una y otra vez.

Se echó al piso, llorando. Recordó las palabras de Naruto, advirtiendo de sus fuertes golpes —hecho totalmente verídico— y lo intempestiva que era (Naruto jamás recordaría una palabra como esa). Y se preguntó si Sakura era en serio de esas chicas especiales que se encuentran una sola vez en la vida. Que son igualmente diferentes a los demás. («Especial», Kiba también olvidaba palabras).

Pero ella empezó a parlotear sobre un tal Sasuke−kun al que le había servido su corazón en una bandeja de plata, y quién se lo había comido de un bocado y había desechado los restos sin más dilación. Kiba pudo respirar más tranquilo porque Sakura era igual a los demás y él no estaba dejando pasar una gran oportunidad.

—¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

Después supo también, cuando la llevó a su casa y le ofreció café, disculpas y una nueva venda, que la herida en su mano se la había hecho por intentar moler a golpes al «idiota devora corazones», cómo ella lo había bautizado.

—No le culpo de todo, ¿sí, Kiba−kun? —(¿cuándo comenzó a llamarlo así?)—. Yo también fui una idiota —idiota, idiota, idiota—, y me dejé llevar por las mariposas en el estómago y esas ridículas novelas más rosas que mi cabello. Pero él no tenía ningún derecho a jugar así conmigo, ¿sabes? Y sé que los dientes que le aflojé van a recordarle eso al menos durante los próximos seis meses.

La noche les cayó encima y Kiba no dejó que ella se fuera. Sakura le riñó por intentar ser un caballero cuando había buscado conocer sus bragas hace no más de unas horas. Pero ella se quedó de todos modos. Le ofreció más café y le presentó a Akamaru.

Descubrió también que ella era alérgica a los perros.

Y follaron con ella sorbiendo la nariz y llamándolo tres veces idiota gangosa y repetidamente (Sakura con el corazón —mordisqueado— en la mano). Kiba la lamió por todas partes (él era algo así como un perro, y la hacía estornudar y lloriquear sin querer) y se bebió hasta la última de las lágrimas que ella derramó esa noche. Sakura soñó con Sasuke y Kiba con Akamaru.

Despertaron con la bestia gigante que era su mascota al pie de la cama, y Sakura salió de esa casa sin calzas (¿dónde rayos habían quedado la noche anterior?), y aún estornudando.

Volvió dos días después con pastillas para la alergia, tríos de palabras ofensivas y el puño revitalizado.

—No te comas mi corazón, ¿vale?

—¿Bromeas? Tienes el pelo rosa —pero su cabello era lo más bonito que había tenido sobre su almohada.

(Kiba se convirtió en un cliente asiduo del dentista).

**.**

* * *

**.**

Lo debía desde hace mucho, por el cumpleaños de Mar, quién me pidió un NejiSaku o un KibaSaku y yo le traigo éste, medianamente decente.

So, reviews?


End file.
